In some instances a criminal may be looking to steal or otherwise disable a cell phone or other emergency notification device. Similarly, a criminal may be aggravated by a known attempt to contact emergency services, such as during abduction. In such instances, having, and attempting to use, a mobile phone or audible emergency device may cause additional risk or harm to the victim. Additionally, mobile phones may not function in many locations, particularly in some remote areas that are used for outdoor recreation. There is a need to discretely and reliably contact the appropriate authorities.